


Late Nights On Campus

by toastyrabbit



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Krolock's a librarian I guess, M/M, Modern, eventual sexytimes, thanks tanz discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyrabbit/pseuds/toastyrabbit
Summary: A young, stressed, college student Alfred tends to have issues with sleeping. One night at a library, he meets somebody extraordinary..





	Late Nights On Campus

**Author's Note:**

> The Tanz Discord talks about aus a lot so I decided to type something but it's turning into a multi-chapter whoops sorry for my mediocre writing

It was late. Alfred’s mind was buzzing with thoughts, of deadlines and of anxieties, resulting in an inability to sleep. It was something that happened frequently since the young man had started attending university, and as the homework piled up on the poor boy, so did the lack of sleep.  
Finally frustrated with his restlessness, Alfred decided that if he were to stay awake, he should at least attempt to be productive. He crawled his way out of his bed and put on some real pants (sweatpants), and grabbed his bookbag, deciding to head off to the conveniently located library just off campus. He had gone many times before, at hours way beyond midnight. It had become a sort of safe space for him to quell his anxieties. 

Tonight would’ve been dedicated to his history work, had he not been distracted by the large assortment of romance novels in the back of the library. Alfred had a good bit of interest in the genre, and often found himself gravitating to these books. He always felt a little bit too awkward to actually check one out, however, and always ended up putting them back after skimming through.  
When Alfred was back on his bullshit and looking at books, he let out a little sigh of frustration.  
“I’ll never be able to find something,” He muttered to himself as he picked up a book and ruffled through the pages. 

“Have you thought to take a look at this?” A beautifully deep voice rumbled softly. 

Alfred gasped as a worn hand offered him a small book. His eyes slowly moved to the owner of the hand, and found an impossibly tall elder man standing next to him. The other man had a sort of regal air about him. His salt and pepper hair was long and worn down, draping elegantly over his shoulders. His face was wrinkled and calm, and his eyes were an impossibly light shade of blue. Speaking of his eyes, they looked quite sunken in, and a bit.. lifeless. This man looked dead, yes, but he also looked incredibly gorgeous. Had it been in the older days, Alfred would have bowed down in front of such a kingly-looking man. 

“It may appear a little bit tacky at first, but it is quite good, if realistic romance is your thing. Very passionate.” The older man said with a soft smile.  
Alfred gingerly plucked the book from the other’s hand, quickly reading through the small paragraph on the back.  
“Erm.. Thank you.. Uh…” Alfred looked for a name tag, but the other was too tall. Did he work here? He hoped so, or else he would be making a fool out of himself looking for a tag. 

“Breda, if you’re looking for a name.” The elder crooned.  
“Breda. Yes, ah..” Alfred smiled and scratched the back of his head. “Thank you a lot, I appreciate it.”  
“The pleasure is all mine. Don’t hesitate to ask if you need a good book recommendation. I’ve had plenty of time to read plenty of books.” With that and a wink, Breda walked off, leaving Alfred staring after him. 

The young man felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he realized that he had been staring at this man’s rear end. For an extended amount of time. Alfred quickly turned his head and headed to the history section, as he first intended upon entering the library.  
Alfred now found himself actively looking for the tall, possibly dead, old man, going so far as to check down each row of bookshelves. This wasn’t because he wanted to see him again, but because he wanted to avoid him as much as possible. Sure, he thought he was a gorgeous man and all, and maybe his first sleep-deprived thought towards him was that of something horribly lewd, and it was something he wished he had the courage to act on, but he did not. 

“Maybe I should seek him out,” He had thought to himself, as he found the section he was looking for. “Maybe he’d be willing to “help” me with my studi- No no, that’s not a good thing to think of, you idiot.” Alfred scolded himself a bit. “You’re just tired. He’s not hot in that way.”  
He grabbed the study material that he needed, and sat down at a nearby table, spreading out all of his needed belongings. He buried the romance novel underneath his organized mess. He began to study, but his mind soon began to wander.  
The ideas planted in Alfred’s head by sleeplessness grew as he imagined things that he hoped would never come true, for the sake of his own anxiety and awkwardness. 

The ideas blossomed when Alfred looked up and saw Breda again, putting books back in their places on the shelves. His hands, so slender and bony, treated these books as if they were the wings of faeries, delicately placing them, fingers dancing over the spines as he searched for the proper spot.  
The young man found himself captivated by Breda’s graceful movements, mesmerized by him. As if he knew that he was being watched, Breda glanced over his shoulder, and smiled a warm smile.  
“Are you doing alright?” The old man asked, putting the last book upon the shelf.

Alfred sputtered. “U-uh.. ah.. Yeah!” He smiled nervously. “Yeah, I’m.. heh.. I’m fine.”

Breda laughed quietly and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting across from Alfred. He laced his fingers together and crossed his legs delicately, looking over at the young man.  
“Sleepless night?” He asked, raising his brow. “I notice you come in here at night quite often, though I’ve never spoken with you.”

Alfred blushed a little. All those nights he had come in wearing pajamas with his hair a horrible mess, and he had been there the whole time. How had he not noticed him? Surely he must have checked out his books at least once.

“Yeah, very sleepless night,” The younger of the two muttered. “Ah..”

He held out his hand. 

“MynameisAlfred,” He said quickly, eyes almost bugging out of his sockets. He was always terrible with introductions, and the immense beauty of the man before him was certainly not making it any easier.

“Alfred..” Breda took his hand, and gave it a firm shake. His hand was ice cold. “Lovely to meet you, Alfred.”

The two men spoke for quite a while, and Alfred got absolutely nothing done. Breda left him around 5 am, saying that he had to make his way home. They exchanged numbers, which left Alfred absolutely baffled. He couldn't believe that he got someone’s number for once, and he was surprised that it was from a man who looked as if he should have nothing to do with him. 

Alfred gathered his things, checked out the books he had chosen, and went to his small apartment, quickly passing out in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue!! I just have a bit of a busy life at the moment, but I promise that I’m eating away at the next chapter! I can’t quite get it  
> uploaded until I get to a computer instead of a phone, but it’s on it’s way!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
